


The Alpha Wolf

by LovelyLittleBunny



Category: Book of Lust
Genre: Alpha/Beta, Anal Sex, Deer, Furry, Incest, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sibling Incest, wolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21873526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLittleBunny/pseuds/LovelyLittleBunny
Summary: A sexually frustrated Cassandra finds her boyfriend having sex with her brother and her brother's girlfriend.
Relationships: Mel/Cassandra, Mel/Jake, Mel/Julia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	The Alpha Wolf

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Book of Lust](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/543616) by KanashiiPanda. 



Cassandra was one horny wolfess. It was a Friday evening and her boyfriend, Mel, wasn't picking up his phone. This heat between her legs was driving her mad. She reached into her bedside drawer and pulled out her favorite toy, a knotted wolf-cock dildo that was even bigger than Mel's sizable alpha cock.

Dropping her panties as she crawled into bed with the toy, she plopped down on her back and started pushing it slowly into her already dripping love tunnel. The feeling of fullness helped ease the tension between her legs. She kept going, stroking the dildo in an out, not letting the knot past her lips, not yet.

The doorbell rang and she panicked, yanking the dildo out of her in a hurry. "Mel?" she asked herself. She went over to her bedroom door and heard Jake, her brother, talking with his girlfriend, Julia.

"Is my big bad wolf hungry for doe?" she asked teasingly, thinking nobody was listening.

"There's something special on the menu tonight, you're going to love it," said Jake.

As Jake opened his bedroom door, Cassandra thought she heard Mel greet him. "Mel?" she said softly.

She slipped her pants back on, leaving her underwear where they had fallen, and snuck out of her room and over to Jake's door.

"Oh dear," she heard Julia through the door. "Am I a meal for these two big predators? Please don't eat me Mr. Wolves. I'll do anything."

"You most certainly will," came Mel's familiar voice. "Both you and my beta slut are going to take care of me. Now get those clothes off."

"Yes, my Alpha," said Jake's lust filled voice.

"Yes, Mr. Wolf, sir," echoed Julia, without so much as a thought of disobeying.

There was the sound of movement. Cassandra had to know what was happening. She carefully opened the door a crack, not making a sound as she peeked inside.

Jake and Julia were naked and kneeling before Mel, looking up at him lustfully.

"Beta slut, pull down my pants, and you, prey, suck my cock," Mel commanded.

Jake started to stand up and Mel growled and snapped in his direction. "Beta's don't get to stand, you crawl over here."

Jake dropped back down to his knees and crawled forward, looking up to Mel with wide eyes as he slowly pulled Mel's pants and underwear down, exposing the erect wolf-cock bobbing before him.

Cassandra felt the heat rising between her legs again, and she was reminded that she had been interrupted in the middle of something. She couldn't look away from the titillating scene in front of her though. Her hands slipped inside her pants, the wet spot chilling the back of her hand as her fingers slipped into her soaking cunt.

Julia crawled forward, her big deer tits bouncing as she moved forward, staring at the throbbing red cock before her. She licked up and and down the shaft, paying special attention to the tip and the engorged knot.

Mel moaned. "Put it in your hot little mouth," he commanded.

Julia opened her mouth, a little bit of drool escaping before she wrapped her lips around Mel's cock. She slowly slid more of his cock into her mouth until she was kissing his knot.

Cassandra covered her mouth with her free hand to stifle a moan as she thrust her fingers deeper into her own hole, her thumb playing with her clit. She was worried the threesome would hear the wet sounds coming from her crotch. She carefully sat down on the ground, keeping the trio in her sight as she continued running her fingers in and out of her love canal.

"Lick my balls," Mel growled, pushing Jake's head down.

"Yes, my alpha," Jake groaned. He let his tongue loll out as he angled himself between Mel's legs, lapping lightly at his balls.

Mel's moans turned to growls as the two continued working his cock and balls, taking all but his knot inside their hot and horny mouths..

Cassandra took her hand away from her mouth and slipped it up her shirt. This scene had her so horny. Her big strong alpha boyfriend was making her brother and his girlfriend both worship his cock. She gently brushed her thumb across her nipple, biting her lip to silence herself.

"Enough," growled Mel, stepping away from Jake and Julia. "On the bed, both of you."

Jake and Julia crawled on all fours to the bed, Mel following on their heals. He stared at their asses as they swayed side to side. As they put their hands up on the bed, Mel order them, "Stop."

He licked his fingers and then reached down with both hands and stuck a finger each into their tail holes. "I want you both to beg me. The one whose begging pleases me the most will get my hard cock first."

"Oh please, my Alpha, I long for your cock inside me!" begged Jake. "This beta slut needs to be put in his place."

"Please Mr. Wolf, I need your hot predator cum in my tight prey pussy," begged Julia. "I want you to paint me white inside and out."

Their words pushed Cassandra over the edge and she came hard, coating her fingers as she let out a silent scream. She collapsed backwards as she thrust her hips onto her fingers.

Mel must have heard something because he looked over and saw her legs on the ground through the crack in the door. "Don't move," he ordered Jake and Julia as he went over the door and found Cassandra coming down from her orgasm.

Cassandra looked up at him with a combination of lust and fear, but he just smiled down at her. He bent down and lifted her into his arms, carried her into the room and closed the door behind him. He sat her down in the corner of the room and gave her a kiss on the lips. "You just stay right there for now, and watch," he whispered to her.

Mel walked back over to the bed where his submissive sluts were waiting for him with impatient jiggling, rubbing themselves against the bed lustfully.

He spanked their rears before wetting his fingers and shoving them roughly back up Jake and Julia's tail holes. "Now, where were we?"

"Please... oh please fuck your beta slut," Jake begged, pushing himself back against Mel's finger, trying to get more of it inside him. "I'm so horny and I need my alpha's cock!"

"Oh... Mr. Wolf sir. My prey pussy is dripping, it's begging for a big strong predator like you to fill it," Julia begged, turning her head back towards Mel and giving him the biggest doe-eyed look he had ever seen."

"Hmm, give me that sweet deer pussy. Lie back on the bed," Mel ordered. Then he looked over to the corner where he had left Cassandra and found her staring at the scene once more. He crooked one finger in her direction and she crawled towards him on all fours.

"Jake, you'll be pleasuring Cassie, but you're not allowed to put your cock in her, you're going to use our fingers and make her cum while I fuck your prey girlfriend," Mel ordered. If you can satisfy her, only then will you get the pleasure of my cock."

"Yes, sir, I understand my Alpha," Jake replied obediently.

Cassandra got up onto the bed next to Julia, turning her head to kiss the doe girl, slipping her tongue inside Julia's mouth. The boys crawled over top of them and set to work.

Mel took two fingers and started working on Julia's pussy. He was happy to find that she truly was dripping with excitement. He ran his fingers quickly over her clit, causing her to shiver, moaning in pleasure. He slid up her body, leaving kisses as he went, stopping to suckle on her tits.

Jake was kneeling between Cassandras legs, looking down at her quivering pussy. He started with just one finger, swiping it down her slit. She moaned, still a little sensitive from her last orgasm.

Mel leans over to kiss Cassandra, forcing his tongue into her mouth and dominating her. "Remind me, who's pussy is that?"

"It's yours, Mel. It belongs to my Alpha," Cassandra moaned as Jake slipped two fingers inside her love canal, sliding them in and out, gently and then faster.

"Good girl, now I'm gonna fuck this deer, then I'm gonna fuck your brother, and then I'm going to reclaim my pussy," Mel declared. "Until then, you're not allowed to cum. My little pet here is going to keep you right on the edge of orgasm, but never allow you to climb to the other side."

"Oh please, Mel, please don't do that," Cassandra begged, pushing her hips up into Jake's fingers.

Mel ignored her pleas and turned back to Julia, pushing his throbbing red cock into her pussy and pounding away. He pushed into her over and over, kneading his hands on hers breasts until he felt his cum building up to a roar. 

"I'm going to cum inside you my little doe, would you like that? Would you like to carry my little cubs?" he asked.

"Oh please, Mr. Wolf, anything but that!" begged Julia, thrusting her hips up to meet his thrusts, her smile betraying her words.

Mel growled and thrust into her, his knot pushing past her lips and holding him there as ropes of baby batter shot up into her. Julia came with him, crying out her orgasm with each shot of cum. Once he stopped cumming, he barely gave his cock any time to soften before pulling out, his knot popping as he pulled from her. He looked to his handiwork and saw cum dripping from her reddened pussy, a contented smile on her face as she lay there in the bed.

His work done, Mel turned to Jake and Cassandra. He gave Jake a gentle slap on the ass. "Give your sister a nice big kiss," he ordered.

Jake leaned forward over Cassandra and kissed her, his tongue slipping into her mouth to play with hers, his fingers finally ceasing their torment as he placed his hand on her cheek.

Without warning, Mel grabbed Jake's tail and held it up as he slipped his already lubricated cock straight into Jake's tail hole.

Jake moaned as his ass was violated. He was sure in that moment that there was no greater pleasure than an alpha's cock inside of him. He pushed his hips backwards, trying to get a better angle, to take more of Mel's cock. With each thrust inside of him, Jake gave out a soft whimper.

"You love this don't you my beta slut?" Mel asked, punctuating his question with a hard slap on Jake's ass. "You love it when your alpha fills you up like this."

"Yes, Mel," Jake answered breathlessly, his body pushing backwards and forwards with each thrust, his chest rubbing against Cassandra's and tickling her nipples.

Cassandra was dying to get off, having been denied multiple orgasms already. She reached down and took Jake's cock, trying to angle it into her pussy. Finally, she succeeded. The tip of his cock reached her pussy and was pushed deeper with each inward thrust of Mel's cock.

Mel noticed what had happened and started spanking Jake repeatedly. "I said you weren't allowed to penetrate her. Beta sluts don't get to breed, they are the ones who get bred." Each word was punctuated by another spanking. Mel pulled Jake backward onto his cock and Jake slipped out of Cassandra.

With one final thrust, Mel hillted inside Jake's hole, knot and all. Just as vigorous as he was with Julia, Mel came hard inside of Jake.

With Mel giving him one final spank, Jake came too, his cum shooting out and landing on his sister. the first shot landed across her lips, the second shot across her chest, the third on her belly button, and then finally the last shot went across her snatch.

Cassandra licked her lips trying to get some of that salty erogenous juice that her brother had kindly provided her with. She wasn't able to get much, but she savored what she did.

With his cock spent once more, Mel allowed it to deflate before pulling out of Jake's hole. Jake lay down next to Julia, laying one arm across her belly to hold her.

Finally, there was one. Mel turned to his loving girlfriend and smiled. "Now it's time for the alpha to claim his true prize."

"Oh please Mel, I need it," Cassandra begged, reaching out for his amazingly erect cock. Her voice was tinged with desire and desperation.

"You're the one person who never needs to beg, just as you belong to your alpha, your alpha belongs to you," he responded sweetly. He flipped her on top of him and settled her on his legs, her dripping pussy opening around his knee. "Take what is rightfully yours, my love."

Cassandra rose shakily to her knees, positioning her throbbing lips over his cock and plunging down on it, her pussy squeezing it as she collapsed on to him. She fell forward on to Mel's chest, her breasts heaving as the sense of fullness finally pushed her to an orgasm.

Not letting a moment go to waste, Mel thrust up into her, each thrust into her spasming pussy renewing her orgasm and sending her to new heights. Never before had Mel felt anything as wonderful as this. The walls of her pussy were throbbing like a heartbeat around his cock. He knew he couldn't hold out for much longer.

Mel gave a few more hardy thrusts and then hilted inside of her, his knot holding back the flood that he unleashed into her love canal. Stream after stream of cum shot up into Cassandra's womb, each shot a potential new alpha. Cassandra howled and Mel howled with her. Their combined orgasm draining them of all stamina.

After a full minute of howling, Mel's cock softened and slipped out of Cassandra. Finally, exhausted, she lay her head on his chest. All four of them fell asleep together.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: This is my first attempt at a smut fic so I hope you all enjoyed it. It was based on characters created by KanashiiPanda for their game, Book of Lust. I may write future fanfiction of this nature, because I've found I really enjoyed writing this piece, more than I thought I would.


End file.
